


The Perils of New Year's Meet and Greets

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji sneaks into Yuya's house in order to spend quality time with him as any normal couple should but sadly, there were a few roadblocks in the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of New Year's Meet and Greets

_Meet me tonight he says. Go around the back he says. I don't want my brothers to know he says. My mom will throw a fit he says…_

All he wanted to do was spend New Year's Eve with his boyfriend. That was it. Nothing complicated at all and yet it turned complicated all because Yuya couldn't leave his house thanks to his stupid brothers. Though that seemed to be the routine of the house; Yuri or Yugo doing something incredibly idiotic and somehow Yuto and Yuya take the fall for it. This time, the blame was placed upon Yuya. He made a mental note to think of something dastardly to do to them, mainly Yuri since this was all his fault.

 _How do I even do this…?_  The last time Reiji even climbed anything was back in grade school and that was with help. This time, he was all alone.

"Okay…" He let out a deep sigh and placed his hands over the top and lifted himself up, thankful that he was the same height as it, Taking a quick peek over it and seeing no one around; he deemed the coast clear and jumped up to the top and swung his legs over. He took one quick look before jumping down. "AGH!" He slipped down to the dirt after hearing a loud yelp.  _Fuck_. He stepped on one of the dog's paws and now a series of barking ensued from the other dogs as the injured one continued to whine. "Sshh, shh, I'm sorry. That was not my intention, shh…" He didn't even know how to make a dog quiet, let alone multiple.

"Hey!" A loud voice called out from one of the windows up at the second story. Reiji recognized the voice immediately as not Yuya and ducked down behind a bush, heeding Yuya's warning about not wanting his brothers to see him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, DAMN DOGS! I'm trying to beat this level!" The barking minimized into slow whines as they ran off before the window closed. Reiji grimaced as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. He'd be sure to be a  _little_  nicer to Yugo at least seeing as how the dogs were off his back now.

Reiji stared up at the windows, trying to figure out which one was Yuya's. He'd be in his room once before and he could not for the life of him distinguish which window belong to whom. He sighed heavily and took out his duel pad, dialing Yuya's number and leaned against the wall. Right now, they should be together as planned instead of sneaking around like they were doing something wrong.

" _Hey!_ _"_ Yuya's cheerful voice was enough to bring his mood up. _"_ _You here yet?_ "

"How many dogs do you even have?!" Of course, his mood could only be brought up slightly.

" _Ahaha guess you met them… they don't bite – I promise. They are really sweet_."

"No, but they are insanely loud. Anyway, you coming out?" Reiji moved away from the wall and tried to see which window was Yuya's, hoping he would see him. "Or do you plan on making me wait to embarrass me further?"

" _Eh, well…_ "

A ruckus was heard on the other end.

"Yuya? You still there?"

" _Hey, let me use your duel disk real quick."_

_"No, you have your own!"_

Oh great, Yuto has appeared.  _"It's not for me, for Yugo. The idiot wants to duel and I refuse to chase him around with his motorcycle. Now give it, I'll return it later."_

_"No, I'm busy talking to-"_

_"I don't care who it is! I need it! Yuri has his under lock and key and I'm not chasing Yugo – not again! So sadly, I need yours. Hey, I'll buy you a new one if he breaks it."_  More arguing was heard, such as incoherent yelling between the brothers.

Suddenly the line was disconnected and Reiji sighed angrily. It seemed Yuto was successful to taking it away…

He looked around again, trying to figure out which one was his window before one finally opened and he smiled - finally, it was Yuya. "Hey… cold down there?"

"Extremely, if only there was some tomato-head who could help with that." He wished he took a picture right at that moment for Yuya's expression was utterly priceless. And suddenly, he went away from the window without a word. Reiji furrowed his brows in annoyance but worried as well; had he done something?

He appeared back a minute later, with a long rope thrown over the window. "Here, climb this!"

"Why do you have a rope?"

With a dead-pan expression, Yuya stared at him from above. "… I'm an entertainer…?"

Yuya was right, Reiji realized - it was a stupid question. "You know," he started as he grabbed onto the rope and started climbing it, "this exactly what I thought of when I think of spending time with you."

"It'll make a great story one day though!" Yuya laughed loudly as he watched Reiji struggle with the rope. "Hey, come on - you're almost a quarter of the way here!"

"Shut up Yuya."

"Make me!" His eyes brightened as Reiji seemed to take the challenge.

Reiji shook his head and started climbing with determination. As he reached the halfway point, a certain hitch in the plan occurred. Yuya's eyes went wide as the least favorite brother appeared next to him with a horrid expression.

"THIEF! YUYA GET DOWN!" Yuya was suddenly tossed aside by Yuri and the rope was loosened, causing Reiji to fall straight down into the bushes.

"REIJI!" Yuya yelled as he got up and stuck his head out the window.

Yuri pulled out his duel disk quickly as he shoved Yuya again and shut the window."I'll call the cops, you go hide in the closet." Yuri stated before Yuya turned away from the window and grabbed the duel disk before the police could be called.

"That was Reiji, you idiot!"

"I knew he was a no-good thief!" Yuri bellowed out, sneering down at the fallen CEO below them.

"No!" Yuya groaned loudly and ran out of his room while Yuri smirked to himself. There really was no intention to call the police but he did quite enjoy giving them a hard time. He really did not make it a secret that he was not a fan of the famous Reiji Akaba nor did he approve of him sneaking around with Yuya.

Yuya made it outside as fast as he could to see Reiji trying to get up with difficulty. "Are you okay?!"

"I really... fucking…  _ **hate**_  your brothers…" Reiji groaned as Yuya helped him out of the bushes.

"Do you see my glasses anywhere?"

"Uh, let me look!" Yuya crawled down and started looking around the bush as Reiji got the leaves and twigs off of his hair and scarf. "I FOUND them oh crap…" One of the lens were cracked and frame was completely wrecked. "I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"It's fine, I got a spare at home." And besides, it was not even his fault but rather another annoyance that happen to live in the same house.

"I'm…  _really_ sorry about Yuri. He's not really-" Reiji shut up him quickly with a kiss to his lips and smiled. The last thing he honestly wanted to think about after finally being with Yuya was one of his annoying brothers.

"Happy New Years, Yuya." Yuya looked down at Reiji's watch and realized that it was indeed midnight already.

"Happy New Years, Reiji."

At that moment, the fireworks began. Reiji plopped himself onto the ground and Yuya sat between his legs, leaning against his chest as they watched the fireworks. "Hey, do you want to go out tomorrow? We can fix your glasses… as well as dry cleaning for your pants." Yuya laughed again seeing how dirt covered his boyfriend was.

Reiji shrugged and wrapped his arms around him. "As long as it's  _away…_ ** _far_** _away_ from your house and your brothers and your dogs, I have no problem."


End file.
